


Sticks and Stones

by amuk



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Bonding, Comedy, Community: 31_days, F/F, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 17:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was the last time, the very last time, she helped Kyoko. Especially if this is what came of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticks and Stones

**Author's Note:**

> I love their awkward friendship.
> 
> Day/Theme: July 25 // Watch her scream, kicking the dancing queen

"I'm sorry!"

 

"..."

 

"I'm very, very, very sorry!"

 

Moko glanced up from where she was sitting, watching as Kyoko rock back and forth like a bobble head. A bobble head on steroids. She swayed back and forth, shaking her hands frantically as she pleaded.

 

Hmph. As though she could just apologize her way out of this one. Even if she had tears in her eyes and had been doing this for the last half hour, there was no way Moko was going to let her go just yet.

 

No, if anything, this one was going to require a lot of  _sorry_ s and services and  _Moko, I'll do whatever you say_ s.

 

For the moment, she settled with, "I'm never going to do you a favour again."

 

Something on Kyoko's face broke at that, a horrified scream silently escaping her lips. At the very least, she hadn't sent out her...whatever it was that attacked invisibly.

 

"B-b-but, MOOKKKKOOOOOO!" Kyoko whimpered, her eyes widening (if that was even possible).

 

"You have two left feet! I didn't think anyone was that bad at dancing! And not only did you have to destroy the room, but you had to hurt my feet!" Moko watched as Kyoko started to shrink before her, wincing at the the words. Just to send the message home, she added, "And I have an audition tomorrow."

 

"....I'M SORRY. I RUINED YOUR LIFE--"

 

Uh oh. Her face started to take on that scary, demented look. The very look that meant there would be no rest for the remainder of the day.

 

It was at times like these that Moko wondered just what she was doing here, in this empty room, giving Kyoko a lesson or a tip or whatever it was she wanted.

 

(Why did she give in so easy? All it took was a plead, a remorseful expression, and Moko just stopped thinking. Stopped following reason.

 

Started agreeing and feeling just a little, only a little, warm when Kyoko beamed happily back at her.)

 

"Kyoko," Moko started, sighing lightly, "Look, I--"

 

"Moko," Kyoko interrupted, fidgeting with something in her pocket. Her face changed expressions, uncertain to determined to nervous to...

 

(She really was brilliant, when she tried)

 

Just what was that expression she was giving now? And...just why was Kyoko's hand covering her own?

 

Moko glanced down at their fingers, at the two clasped hands, before looking up when Kyoko spoke.

 

"I want you to hold onto this while I get ice. It helps take away pain..." Kyoko blushed slightly as she removed her hand, rubbing the back of her head as she laughed awkwardly. "I know you probably don't believe me, but it might help."

 

With that, she darted out of the room, leaving a startled Moko in her wake. In her hand was a smooth blue rock, cool and heavy. Heavy as the trust that Kyoko suddenly placed on her.

 

Moko wasn't stupid. She knew just how important that rock was to Kyoko, how treasured it was.

 

This gesture wasn't one to be taken lightly.

 

"Hmph. Like a rock can do anything," she snorted, sitting down.

 

Her fingers curled around the rock, around the hanging apology, and she smiled.


End file.
